The Legend of Gohan
by hassan.munir.9674
Summary: What if Chi Chi allowed Gohan to train in the three summers and springs in the three years they had to train for the androids.What if he got stronger than his father by gaining a little of his hidden potential and keeping it. Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball , z or gt.

Hello people, this is my first story so no flame's okay.

* * *

Thoughts=_"hello"_**  
**

Speaking="hello"

Headings="**hello"**

* * *

**The Legend of Gohan**

Chapter 1

* * *

" Hey Gohan. Come out of the house so we can train", said the man in the orange gi. "Okay dad", said Gohan."No Gohan. You will not train with your father have to do your homework".said Gohan's mother.

* * *

**( To the Past)**

Ever since Goku defeated Frieza, there was peace for a year and a half. But when Frieza came back with his father all of the Z fighters were thought Goku had transformed in to the legendary transformation of super saiyan and killed the tyrant. Until a stranger with purple hair came, they all knew that they could even have hoped to win against the tyrant, even Vegeta had this the stranger transformed in to a super saiyan and killed Frieza with his sword and within moments he killed his father with a ki blast. He told the Z gang that Goku would come in three hours. After three hours Goku landed in a saiyan space pod. All the Z fighters (except Vegeta and Piccolo) ran to the hero and hugged stranger asked for Goku. They went to a place a little far from the others. He told him that his name was Trunks and he came from the future. He also told him that he was the son of Vegeta and Bulma. He told him that two androids which were even monsters even by the Z fighters standards and that they would come in three years time. He told them to is how they had to train.

* * *

**(Back to the Present)**

"But mom,we have to train for the androids"'said the son of Goku. "No buts mister, now do your homework,and you know that Goku always defeats the enemy no matter who he is".demanded Chi Chi."But what if he doesn't and then the androids will kill him then us"pleaded Gohan. Chi Chi had been defeated again."okay,you can train but only for the whole summer and spring but you have to do your whole homework once you are done,and if you do it than I could give you more time to train",said Chi Chi."Okay mom and thank you".thanked Gohan. He ran out of the house to train with his father.

"_Thank God mom gave me time to train. Now I can train for the whole summer with dad"_ thought Gohan

"Okay son, let's start training".

"Let's start. HYAAAHHH" yelled Gohan as he flew towards his father to punch him in the face.

He was stopped by his father's hand and was met with a punch in the abdomen. He put Gohan down for his son to breathe. Gohan got up and resumed his training with his father even knowing that he could not win against him.

* * *

**(After three Years****)**

Gohan and his father were beating each other senselessly. The duo had trained a lot in the summer. They had gained a lot of power. Gohan had finally achieved super saiyan and how he did that (A.N-I will tell in the next chapter).Goku could use his his super saiyan transformation much better and after awhile they transformed into super saiyan and continued. The fight got a lot hotter. Gohan tried to hit a right hook on his dad's face but was met by his  
hand. They continued like this for awhile until their power started to decrease."Hey,Gohan lets end this with a beam clash"said the father of Gohan. "OK". They both cupped their hands and started to chant the words,

"KAAAAAA!"  
"KAAAAAA!"  
"MEEEEEE!"  
"MEEEEEE!"  
"HAAAAAA!"  
"HAAAAAA!"  
"MEEEEEE!"  
"MEEEEEE!"  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
They both launched their blue coloured beams and they clashed in the middle. It caused a lot of shockwaves. Goku's beam was pushing Gohan's beam back slowly._"Oh no! I am losing. NO I cannot lose again"_ he thought as he screamed. Goku noticed that his son was gaining some it totally eclipsed his own."AAAAHHHHHHHHHH"he screamed as the beam was pushed back and into it him there was a big they were away from their own it did not destroy it. Many Z fighters sensed this.

* * *

"What, that brat has gotten stronger than Kakarot in his super saiyan form!".said Vegeta angrily knowing now that he had to surpass someone who was stronger than his rival.

* * *

"Wow Gohan, you are so powerful", said Piccolo proudly

* * *

All the Z fighters sensed it and commented about it.

* * *

Gohan panted as he watched the explosion. He smiled knowing that he had defeated his father. He was also surprised that he had not lost his power up he had during the beam clash. After the explosion ha ended, a crater had been formed. Goku was lying in the middle of the crater with his top gi torn to shreds and his hair back to black colour. Gohan tooks his father from the crater and gave him sensu bean. "Wow Gohan.I cant believe that you beat me but lets see if you can defeat the androids tomorrow.

* * *

Can Gohan and the Z fighters defeat the androids or will they die by their hands.

* * *

Power Levels

Goku(past)=8,000,000

Trunks=7,000,000

Gohan(past)=4,500,000

Vegeta=5,500,000

Piccolo=6,000,000

Tien=800,000

Chiatzou=500,000

Yamcha=700,000

Krillen=750,000

Goku(after time skip)=12,000,000

Super saiyan=600,000,000

Gohan(after timeskip)=11,000,000

super saiyan=550,000,000

1%of hidden power unlocked=650,000,000(lol)

base power level after power unlocked=13,000,000

Piccolo(time skip with weights)=400,000,000

Vegeta(time skip)=10,500,000

A.N=Thank God. I finished this took me 4 hours to complete it.I will update the next chapter tomorrow and it will be about how Gohan transformed into super saiyan. I'm sorry that this chapter is small but I will make the next chapter 3000+, I promise. We know that Gohan had alot of potential to give him the power in trillions. So 1% could give him a 100,000,000 increase.


End file.
